sadness & ice blue eyes
by Craven A. Dragonheart
Summary: When Kayla Parkinson goes to stay with her uncle for a few months she gets a bit more than she bargains for. R&R rated R for language


Kayla sat looking out the window of the 747 plane heading to London and the only family she had left, she despised them with a passion, her uncle was a pureblood and death eater, she was a pureblood to but she had no intentions of following Voldemort. She hated her cousin Pansy also it sickened her how she always talked about that snob Draco Malfoy. She decides to go change out of her p.j. clothes, grabbing her carry-on she changes into a pair of black hip-hugger jeans and a green silk top. After she got back to her seat out of boredom she started playing with a strand of her waist length black hair to pass the time finally the Pilot's voice comes over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing at Heathrow Airport in just a few moments please prepare for landing." She tied her hair back into a low ponytail and continued looking out the window. Her bodyguard was sitting fast asleep in the seat next to her snoring loudly making people turn, grumbling audibly. She pokes him hard in the ribs waking him instantly.

"What was that for?" he says rubbing his sore ribs

"We're landing in a moment." He nods fastening his seatbelt. They get of the plane and he drags her to a driver who was holding a sign that read the name she loathed "Parkinson" the driver smiled

"Hello Ms. Parkinson I'll show you to the limo, may I take your bags?" she nodded and he took her bags, she followed him to a black limo with a silver 'P' on the side she got in and was met with icy blue eyes.

"Hello Lucius, where's my uncle?" she said in her usual icy tone

"He has some business to attend to so you will come stay with us until his return." He was looking her up and down, a look of disgust came across her face. "You have changed quite a bit since your last visit." He was right she did change a lot in four years she had grown taller, lost a lot of weight, her silver-sapphire eyes were now more noticeable since she dyed her hair black, she went from a B cup to a D cup, her lips were fuller, her braces were gone , and she had grown colder since the death of her parents. "Well, we're here." She looked out the window to see the enormous Malfoy Manor. 'Home sweet home' she thought pessimistically to herself ever since she was little she was forced to spend her summer vacation at the Malfoys, she didn't know why but she always felt out of place everywhere she was.

"Kayla darling!" Kayla heard the familiar voice of Narcissa Malfoy before she hugs her "Kayla, you look beautiful. Draco come downstairs Kayla's here." She was shocked by what she saw, Draco had grown taller and dare she say hot, his white-blonde hair was no longer slicked back like it used to be making him look less stuck up 'shut up he's Draco you hate Draco remember?' She told herself constantly.

Draco was walking down the stairs to the living room 'I can't believe Kayla has to stay here. I've been annoyed enough times this year first scarhead had gotten the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever had fired and now I have to spend two months with that fat, obnoxious-' he stopped at the sight of her 'Bloody hell! When did she become a hottie?' he looked her up and down in disbelief.

"Draco, come say hi to Kayla." He heard his mother say he went down the final steps to where his mother and Kayla were standing "well Draco give Kayla a hug." They both looked at her in disbelief 'I have to hug _him_?' she thought giving him a disgusted look 'hey what's with the look? Does she have any idea how many girls would kill to be in this position? Hundreds!' They stood, staring each other down neither wanting to be the first one to hug the other. Kayla didn't notice Narcissa come behind her, giving a big shove making her fall right into Draco's arms. She steadies herself, her silver-sapphire eyes meet his paler ones. They hear a loud bang, Kayla slipped out of Draco's grasp to welcome her cousin.

"Pansy, it's great to see you again." She says in false excitement. Pansy at seeing Draco throws her rather heavy bags into her cousins arms running over to Draco.

"Drakie-poo, I missed you, did you miss me!" Kayla began to crack up 'Drakie-poo?!' his eyes locked with hers for the second time 'help me' he pleads.

"Hey Pansy, there's some butterbeer and chocolate frogs in the kitchen your favorite." within a second of hearing it she let go of Draco and was headed to the kitchen 'thank you' he mouthed 'no problem'

"Well Draco why don't you show Kayla to her room." Lucius said looking at them both strangely, "We're having a party tonight with some friends and family so go get ready." Kayla went to pickup her bags but Draco beat her there.

"Come on I'll show you to your room." She follows him to two large oak doors, they opened to reveal a beautiful black room "it changes to the person's preference, I guess you like black a lot." she turned around smiling which was uncommon for her

"I adore it." he set down her bags and turned to leave

"You should start getting ready for the party." he said over his shoulder before the doors close behind him. 'Wow he has a cute ass.' She mentally slaps herself 'how can I say that this I Draco the prat who tied you to the chandelier when you were seven, I'm sixteen now I should be able to control myself and plus he's Pansy's guy, she's such a gold digger.' She got dressed in a long black dress with silver and green lace viper design that started at the top of the dress and wrapped around the bottom of the dress, she put on her black eyeliner and dark red lipstick and finally it was time to do her hair

"Allow us to do that miss." A small high pitched voice said, she looked down to see three little house elves each holding a comb in one hand and hair spray in the other, Kayla sat down in the chair not sure what to expect, they went to work on her hair. Within minutes they were done she let out a small gasp as she saw her hair, it was done up in a bun with strands of hair curled and left loose from the bun giving it a casual yet formal look, a house elf tapped her arm

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Malfoy wishes you to wear this." she pulls out a beautiful necklace, the pendant was and 'M' with a viper encrusted with emeralds entwined in the 'M'.

"Why?" she asked taking the necklace in her hand

"I don't know the miss Malfoy just told Blinky to give you the necklace, and that Mr. Malfoy will come to escort you downstairs." She nodded in contemplation 'I wonder why I need to wear this?' She put it on and it looked beautiful with her dress she heard a knock at the door and got up from the vanity seat and opened the door.


End file.
